Vegeta's Moment
by Vegetas Saiyan Angel
Summary: Remember my rap to 'Sing for the Moment? Well, this is a one-shot fic all about the saiyan prince. His past, present and future.


Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ but I do own the lyrics to the song! Yup, I wrote it as u already know from my 'Sing for the moment' fic. Buuuuuttt, the original which I got the idea from belongs to Eminem.  
  
Hey hey guys! Since I wrote lyrics to Eminem's 'Sing for the Moment', I thought I shud do a 1 shot fic with them in! Review and tell me wot u think! ^o^ Oh and this is set near the end of DBZ, when Buu has been defeated and everyone is at a party at Capsule Corp. The episode were Goku has to look after those eggs? It's when Vegeta is stood in the corner and Goku (after telling everyone about the eggs) calls him over.  
  
Note: Just in case the italics don't show up, lyrics have ;; around them.  
  
Slight Goten/Trunks, ?/Vegeta. But it's only a little! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta looked up from his position in the corner. Bulma had insisted on one of those parties she throws every year, but this time it was different. Majin Buu had just been defeated. So it was a joyful time for all. But instead of joining the others as Kakkarot told them a ridiculous excuse for why he was late, he chose to stay away. For you see, in the battle with Buu, he had admitted that Kakkarot was stronger then him. Yes, the almighty prince Vegeta had been beaten. He sighed, as he cast his mind back to Vegeta-sei.  
  
;These ideas are nightmares for saiyan parents Whose worst fear is handing over their prince to lord frieza  
  
Like only what he says has any bearing  
  
Its so scary in a house that allows loadsa swearing You see him walking around with his conscience blaring Alone in his own zone cold and he don't care He's a problem child and what bothers him all comes out When he talks about his fucking dad giving him out;  
  
Vegeta's right eye twitched as he remembered how upset his mother had been when his father had carelessly given him to the icy changeling. He had been allowed to get away with anything. He could swear at the guards, yes he had lived his life as he should. Until the night before his sixth birthday, where the man who was supposed to love and protect him gave him away without a second thought.  
  
;Coz he hates him so bad that he blocks him out If he eva saw him again you know he'd knock him out His thoughts are wacked, he's mad so he's hurting you Kicking you, doing whatever he wants to you;  
  
He remembered how when Frieza's men had led him away, his father tried to contact him through the parent-child mental link. But Vegeta had expertly blocked him, preventing the contact. He didn't want to have anything to do with the one who betrayed him. So instead he took out his anger on vermin that ran across the room Frieza had put him in.  
  
; Hes all alone and he thinks theres nowt wrong with that His tormentor hit him but he socked him back  
  
And got beat up, this ship is too full of sin  
  
Theres nothing wrong with keeping emotions in!;  
  
He looked up, seeing Goku still chattering away to his friends. He had been alone on Frieza's ship. The first time he tried to attack Frieza and his henchmen, he got beaten up so badly that they sent him to the regeneration tank. So, from that day, he began to learn to hide what he was feeling from those around him.  
  
; Sing with him, sing for his fears, sing for his pain, sing for his tears Sing it with him, just for today, maybe tomorrow good angels will take him away;  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists as he continued to remember what had happened in his life.  
  
; Pain and torment are changing, stronger become the ganstas In the land of the saiyans a sinners mind is a sanctum Insane or insane, only give out pain Always hurting inside so lonely as no-one knows him And everyone just feels like they can relate I guess emotions a mothafucka, it can be great Or it can degrate or even worse you can feel hate;  
  
As he grew, so did his hate. He began to draw into himself, not listening to those around him. He learnt to ignore those who mocked him, and learnt that emotions were a weakness he could live without.  
  
; It's like no-one listens to any statement he makes Like they detest him, plus his royal crest has disappeared Now how the fuck did Kakkarotto just reappear? From being on a planet years from here to appearing right here in fronta me;  
  
No-one ever listened to him anyway. Not now, not on Frieza's ship, not on Vegeta-sei. Not ever. Since coming to this planet he had lost his royal way. He no longer acted like the prince he was. And Kakkarot, who was just sitting there laughing with his friends, seemed to know. He was always one step ahead of him!  
  
;But then Frieza uses a beam on me, killing me instantly, hes finally done, what hes always wanted to do As he tried to get his hands on everything I had He tried to make me lose my mind everytime I was mad So he could try to make me out to look like a loose cannon Any dispute won't hesitate to produce ki beams;  
  
Then on Namek, after he had met the fool and been disgraced by him, he was killed by Frieza, the one thing he has sworn to kill with his own hands. Frieza, who had tormented him, tried to drive him insane. But he hadn't killed him!  
  
;That's why these alien scum wanna convict me Strictly just to get me into their beds quickly But all that's left are those assigned to guard me So I'm giving out orders while the highest power fucks me It's to build up their record but they say the bests me If I'm such a fucking whore this shit doesn't make sense B!;  
  
To top it all off, Frieza's men were always trying to get him into trouble. Because if he got into trouble, he would be punished. And Frieza was always the one to do the punishing. When Frieza didn't feel like having him, Zarbon would. Or Dodoria. Or anyone with a higher power level then him. All he had left was his two guards. But he was so strong in their eyes, yet so weak in the eyes of everyone else. And the sad thing was, Radditz knew all about it.  
  
; It's all political, if my raps are literal and I'm a criminal Then how the fuck can I raise a little kid?! I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to. Your fulla shit too Kakkarotto that was a fist that hit you!;  
  
But, times change. He was no longer raped on a daily basis. Now he had a child to think of. He would never let them down. He wouldn't be the father to Trunks that his father was to him. He would never EVER do that to him.  
  
; Sing with him, sing for his fears, sing for his pain, sing for his tears Sing it with him, just for today, maybe tomorrow good angels will take him away;  
  
Looking up again at the fools sat at the table, he noticed that Kakkarot was still blabbing. He had hoped the fool would be quick so he could get back to his sparing, but he was wrong. Sighing, Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall more, before continuing his timeline of thought.  
  
;They say advice can alter moods and talk to you Well can it power up a ki beam for you and shoot it too? Well if it can then the next time you assault a dude Just tell the lord it was my fault, and I'll get sued See what these humans do is, hear about us shooting ki beams And they wanna learn how coz they think the shits cool Not knowing were really just protecting ourselves we saiyan fighters Of course this shits affecting our brains need you remind us?;  
  
Bulma blamed him for teaching Trunks to fight, saying it would get him into trouble at school. But Trunks needed to fight, it was in his blood. Vegeta didn't even really need to train him. He just did it to..spend time with him. But fighting had dangerous side effects on a person's brain. It did with Vegeta anyway. All the prince had left of his heritage was his ability to fight, and he would ensure that that ability would be kept stable all the way down to the next generation.  
  
; But advice is just helping prevent what just might happen Then we hear everything in a pattern It's fucked up aint it? How we can go from practically everything to being able to have absolutely nothing?;  
  
He knew that Trunks looked up to him, it was only natural. He also knew that Trunks would come to him when he was older, to talk about the feelings he had concerning a certain black haired demi-saiyan. Vegeta knew it was inevitable, the two mating together, so he just decided to let it happen.  
  
; That's why we, rap to these lost who only have two things Only a dream and a fucking beauty magazine  
  
Who save the world everytime somethings wrong  
  
Who everyone loves and no-one hates all day long;  
  
Only problem was, Vegeta hated the thought of who he would be in some way related to once the two demi-saiyans mated. It would make him related to Kakkarot..and Radditz. Also if the two mated, Trunks would be a bigger part of Kakkarot's stupid gang, and because of this, he would be expected to get more involved.  
  
; Or for anyone whose ever had to beg for their life As they sit and they cry at night, hoping they die  
  
Til they listen to another whose had the same  
  
Were nothing to you, but were the fucking shit in they eyes;  
  
Shrugging his shoulders at the thought, he remembered the day he first started purging. All those innocents who sat begging for their lives before him. It had made him laugh at the time. But now.it made him sick. He knew he was no better than those pathetic innocents, having had to beg Frieza to spare his life once or twice before. Even as he begged for his life, those few nights he was left alone he was crying and hoping someone would actually kill him.  
  
;That's why we seize happiness, try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and hold it coz we consider these minutes golden And maybe you'll admit it when I'm gone Just sing your song with the lyrics that just say you are wrong so I can-;  
  
But now if he met Frieza again, he would tear him apart with his bare hands and make HIM beg for HIS life. He was strong enough now to tear him limb from limb. In that one moment, he would be truly happy, slaughtering the one who ruined his childhood. The one who killed him.  
  
; Sing with him, sing for his fears, sing for his pain, sing for his tears Sing it with him, just for today, maybe tomorrow good angels will take him away;  
  
Vegeta often thought that things happened for a reason. He believed that perhaps one of the saiyan goddesses was still around, and maybe trying her hardest to keep him sane. Sure there were times the prince wanted nothing more then the slit his own throat, but something always held him back. "Hey Vegeta! What're you doing back there? Come sit with us*!" Goku called out.  
  
; Sing with him, sing for his fears, sing for his pain, sing for his tears Sing it with him, just for today, maybe tomorrow good angels will take him away;  
  
Vegeta finally stopped his thought timeline, and looked up. He saw that the sun was beginning to set. It looked stunning. And in that one moment, the saiyan prince was content to live out the rest of his life, until he could meet his long haired mate in the afterlife.  
  
BBBBOOOOO!! Well that sure as fuck was weird! What do u think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
* I'm not sure if this is EXACTLY what Goku says when he calls Vegeta over, but oh well! ^o^ 


End file.
